Social meeting websites use various methods to ensure the safety of participants including background checks, recent photo verification, generated codes for permitting profile viewing, ratings of a member by another after a sufficient number of interactions, quantification of connectivity, proximity and trust level in a social network, and so forth. For example, a dating site may guarantee that an individual's profile is accurate, their photo is up-to-date, and their ratings are legitimate so that both parties feel secure when meeting in person for the first time. For less structured situations such as, for example, a website for finding jogging partners or spur of the moment car-ride sharing, a system is desired, which does not depend on detailed background checks and recent photo verification, but relies on member recommendations and trust networks. For these types of meeting sites, there is still a need for an additional level of trust when two individuals are meeting for the first time.